


Two Turtle Doves

by lindsey_grissom



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gillian left the Christmas Party, she left something very important behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Turtle Doves

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of Secret Santa. So saccharin you may need to consult your dentist.

Cal turned the box over and over in his hands, his expression showing more emotion than he usually allowed. One emotion in particular seemed to have a grip on his eyebrows as they drew together, wrinkling the usually smooth lines of his forehead. _Confusion._

The Christmas party was long over, the staff all gone after the excitement of the night. Torres and Loker had stuck around longer than most of the others; Loker finally pulling Torres out the door, his snowflake clutched in his free hand.

And then it had just been he and Emily; her date _finally_ having left, and Cal had watched with a strange sense of almost peace as the cleaning crew cleared away all evidence that the party had even taken place. It was only when he stood beside Emily, her small hand clutching his own in front of the tree that he had realised what was missing from the scene. What was keeping him from feeling the full effect of being home and safe for Christmas. _Gillian._

He had turned around, his eyes wide open for the first time in hours as he searched out her presence. He hadn't found her. Reluctant to leave Emily again after only just getting back to her, he had kept his grip on her hand and pulled her along with him as he searched the building for his missing partner.

Thinking about it later, he suspected he really should have looked in his own office first. For all Doctor Foster claimed the decor of her office exuded peace and tranquillity, he had yet to ever actually see her exhibiting those particular emotions there herself. But in his own office - he let the thought trail off.

Of course, he hadn't found her in either of their offices, nor in the building at all, a call to security revealing that she had left the party quite some hours before he noticed her absence. The knowledge sent an uncomfortable bolt of guilt through him. How could he not have noticed that?

Emily had been the ones to spot the boxes on his desk. Two similarly wrapped packages, the paper and bows in alternating silver and gold. Placed in front of them had been a folded note, their names in Gillian's familiar hand. The message had been only two words which drew matching smiles onto their faces.

_'Open us.'_

But they hadn't. They had each picked up a box, shared surprised looks at their unexpected weight and then done nothing more. It didn't seem right, somehow, to open these gifts before Christmas when their sender wasn't even in the room. But, Gillian had left them there for a reason and had obviously wanted it this way; even if it made no sense to Cal at all. He smiled a little wider. Just like Foster to still confuse him after all their years together. She definitely kept him guessing.

Emily shifted beside him, the movement of her fingers rustling the wrapping on her own gift. His eyes caught those of his daughters and his grin turned less contemplative and more excited as they both tore into the presents.

Once they had started unwrapping they didn't stop until they stood with the open boxes in their hands, staring down in amazement at the contents.

The doves were a soft white, too heavy for porcelain or china and without touching them, Cal suspected they were some kind of stone. The detail was amazing, each line of the birds' features seemingly hand carved with care; the result so real he could almost believe that upon touching the outline of feathers he would feel the soft texture of down.

Lifting his from the box, Cal turned to see what Emily was making of the unexpected gifts. He found her reading a second note, this one was uncreased and had obviously been included in her box. Not able to see the note himself, Cal read his daughter's face instead. She was smiling gently, a slight uplift of the corners of her lips that told him she wasn't doing it purposefully, and her eyes glistened with tears. If he hadn't seen the obvious signs of joy first, Cal would have worried. As it was he moved closer to her, bumping her shoulder with his body and forcing her eyes up to his.

"Em?" The smile on her face grew until it seemed to take over her entire face. Perhaps unable to say anything to him, she handed over the note and busied herself with carefully examining her own dove while he read.

_'Emily,_

I don't know if you'll recognise it, but this is a turtle dove, just like in the carol. This kind of dove forms a strong pair bond that cannot be broken. Traditionally, one of these ornaments would be given away and one kept; like this, they represent the strength of love and friendship between those who hold them. As long as both people keep the ornaments, that love and friendship will last forever.

This particular pair belonged to my parents, a wedding gift they passed to me when Alec and I married. They have never been out of that box until now. I couldn't share them then, they weren't made from him. I think now, they were made for you and your father. I think they'll go well on your tree.

Most pairs lock together at the neck, these ones only do that when tied with the ribbon that came with them. I'm keeping that for my tree. You and your father are my family, Em, and I guess I'm using the doves to show you that's always going to be true.

With my love to you both; Merry Christmas,

Gillian.'

Cal blinked, feeling the press of tears against his own eyes. _Gillian._ Handing the note back to his daughter, he looked again at the two doves. Without words they both brought them up to rest against each other, watching them hook at the neck but not stay together. His heart thumped in his chest at the image the ornaments made, it was definitely missing something important.

"We're going to Gil's aren't we dad." Cal smiled at the non-question. Already putting his gift back into its box and grabbing for their coats. Emily did the same with her own and picked up the first note, re-folding it and placing it with the second in her box.

"Yeah, we are love." He flicked off the lights as they left the office, one arm wrapped around Emily's shoulders, guiding her along. Matching smiles still on both their faces. "Yeah, we are."

 

**End.**


End file.
